


Caveman Solo: Deadbeat Dad

by Meridia-Diavolos Concubine (ralex002)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus in sweatpants and Crocs, Cursed Dick Fic, Filthy, M/M, Multi, Oops, Smut, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/Meridia-Diavolos%20Concubine
Summary: Solomon is angry that Simeon jerked his ween in front of Lucifer and Diavolo. Asmodeus arrives, gets fucked by Solomon, and Simeon becomes Super Saiyan God. Luke cries and poops himself. Little do they know they are all being watched by beings from another universe.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Caveman Solo: Deadbeat Dad

Simeon scratched Luke’s head, handing him a cookie while Solomon raged, pantless and pacing in the living room. He takes a swig off his beer bottle.

“Cocksucker!,” Solomon screams at his angel husband. “Look at this cock and tell me you still wanna jerk off in front of Lucifeces and Prince DickBalls! Tell me!” 

The sorcerer motions to his dick, which was still healing from being rubbed raw in the public masturbation incident. 

“You disgusting sonofabitch, not in front of Luke!” Simeon screamed and covered his son’s eyes.

Solomon stops pacing, walks right up to his wife, and says, "He’s just a dog! Stop treating him like he’s our son!” 

“I don’t want anything to do with that little red parnis of yours anymore!” He dramatically waves the bottle in a circle, spilling beer on himself. “I want a divorce!” 

Simeon shook his head, “We were never married!” 

“Yes, we are! You’re my beautiful, sexy wife, and I want to give you a creampie in your hole right here!” 

Suddenly, Asmodeus climbs through the window. “Did somebody say ‘creampie’?” he inquires in a singsong voice. He wobbles in his Crocs and sweatpants.

“Ooh, MonSolo,” Asmo looks the Saiyan up and down. “You’re looking like a nubile, voluptuous Mansolo today!” Asmo eyes Solomon’s throbbing red cock and tiny ball sack like it’s a snack. 

Solomon tosses the beer bottle at Luke, causing the dog to crap himself, and then lunges at Asmodeus with a raging hard-on. Pulling down the Avatar of Lust’s soiled grey sweatpants, he flips the demon over, spreads his cheeks, and sticks his raw dick inside the dry asshole. They rut against the floor, and Simeon watches in horror. 

“Oh, Lord!” the angel cries and rubs his pencil penis. 

“Is that what you scream when Diavolo fucks you?” Solomon cried as his raw cock bled inside Asmodeus.

This was the straw that broke the camel’s back, because Simeon stood up, spread his legs, balled up his fists at his sides, and started powering up to Super Saiyan God mode. His hair turned blue, his aura exploded all over in a shower of jizz. In his final power boost, an explosion of diarrhea sprayed the wall. Luke was impressed. Solomon looked on with a very bored expression while he continued to thrust into Asmodeus. 

The sorcerer stood up with the demon still on his hard-as-a-rock Johnson, squatted in a fighting stance with his hands together, and screamed, “Shadow clone jutsu!” In a blast of magic, a million Solomon clones were fucking a million Asmodeus clones.

Meanwhile, in a distant universe, King Kai and Goku watched the events unfold.


End file.
